


Loki's Fortitude in a Fortnight

by SvenYves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenYves/pseuds/SvenYves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki gets too invested in a book....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Fortitude in a Fortnight

**Author's Note:**

> My husband gave me the idea for this and I could not stop laughing. So, I wrote it. :D  
> It is pretty short but let me know what you think.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Darcy noticed he was doing it again. The white board from the labs had been moved to their living quarters and Loki was writing in runic symbols that Darcy could not hope to translate. It had been happened for weeks. He would read and make complex notations about each book. Darcy blames herself for his strange dedication. She just mentioned the books in passing. It was a memory from her childhood, really. They had been talking about books that remembered as children. Of course, Loki referred to Aesir and other alien books that seemed, to her, to be super advance even for other Aesir children. She was more interested in what they meant to him than the books themselves. Loki had then asked Darcy about the memories of her favorite books as a child. This lead her to described the memories of the Scholastic books fairs of her childhood and getting to pick a new book every once in a while from the temporary displays placed in her school library. She still had some of the books from the book fairs. She merely pulled out the books to show Loki the silliness of some children's books in comparison of the dense literature he was reading as a child. She found her The Magic Tree House Books.

"See! These things are super silly. I liked them because I could read them in an hour and they were just fun. Look, just for you: _Viking Ships at Sunrise_." Loki had taken the books from her hands with a smirk and cracked it open to skim through the pages. But after reading the first chapter without putting down the book, Darcy was baffled. He seemed interested but also confused.

After that first book, Loki had powered through the series. And by series, she meant the whole series, all 55 fiction books. He then started to take notes. Notes that had what looked like, from her experience with Jane, to be advanced mathematics. He had stacks of The Magic Tree House books all over their apartment and today was the day that Darcy finally could not keep it to herself.

"Okay! Alright! I need to know. What is up with the books? Seriously."

"These books. It is impossible for this Midgardian 'tree house'," he said the phrase like it was a foreign language, "to work without some other realm's involvement. I am trying to work out the magic used to give the 'tree house' its power. Though, the object could be a magical artifact..." Loki trailed off as he looked at his book selves for a particular book.

"You think...the magic in the books is real?"

"Truly, darling. It is too close to the adventures I had with Thor as children using the Bifrost. These books must be based on some kind of Aseir technology. We must meet this author, maybe we can figure out what magic system or artifact is behind such events."

"Loki. A, I think we need to talk about your childhood because that doesn't seem safe or normal. And 2, honey, they are chapter books. For children. Of course they have magic, but here, on Earth, magic isn't real. It is made up to teach children, in this case, about history."

Loki looked at her confused and then offended.

"You think I can not tell the different between real and imagined stories."

Loki turned his back to her. She could see his hands go behind his back and he began to do his nervous habit of playing with his fingers. Darcy tried to think of a way to talk without upsetting Loki more. She decided on being direct.

"I think you can. Of course you can. You are the smartest person in the world. What I think is happening is this reminds you of your childhood, and instead of just enjoying it, you felt the need to dissect the hell out of chapter books written for 8 year olds."

"I am **not** sentimental." Loki was pouting. Though he would refuse to admit it, he was most definitely pouting.

Darcy got out her phone and started a Google search. "Well, Mary Pope Osborne is still alive..." Darcy sighed quietly as Loki turned to face her with a smug grin on his face. He started grabbing random notes and stacks of books.

"Excellent. I would love to see what she says about my designs and spells." Loki quickly walked out of the room into their bedroom. Darcy quickly followed him.

"Please tell me you did not make a Magic Tree House."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I just wrote that. My husband just said, "What if Loki fell in love with a children's book. Like a chapter book." "What," I said, "like the Magic Tree House." "YES! The magic, think of the magic." And this is the birth of this story. :D


End file.
